Read All About It
by Raevn021
Summary: Savannah, a tough warrior with a dark past, joins the Far East Branch. Story from Soma and OC's POV. Title inspired by Professor Green and Emeli Sande's song, "Read All About It". SomaXFOC. Rated T for mild obscenity
1. Prologue

_**Am I going to lose her this time?**_

_I can't look at her, and it makes me sad. This may be the last time I'll see her._

"Damn it, rookie! Open your eyes!" I muttered, as I ran, with her almost-lifeless arms swinging above my chest as I carried her on my back.

Tears started to fall.


	2. Chapter 1 - They can read all about it

"Welcome to humankind's last fortress." said the blonde-haired boss.

"_Oh dear. Why did I end up like this_?" I muttered, as I thought of the white paper in the hospital I was brought in. There's something fishy about that paper, but I still answered it. They gave me that paper for me to answer after they tied me up, stabbed me, and drew blood from my left arm.

**PROFILE**

Name: Savannah Stein

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 52 kgs

Interests: Watching old stuff, reading old stuff, having a good fight every now and then, gore and blood

**(**_My character is Savannah (aka Raevn), Face # 18, Fair skinned, Blonde, with a hairstyle that varies between # 18, # 20 and # 3 when I was still a rookie_**)**

So yeah, I was chosen to be a God Eater. Tsh. I hate that word. It makes me want to fall on bended knees and cry my heart out. But still, I'm here. I mean, I could've declined their invitation. But maybe, just maybe, there's a reason why I'm here, on this godforsaken place.

What's my story?

My dad loved my name. He read it once from a book and immediately fell in love with it. He met my mom here. They were both God Eaters.

Dad was a long blader assigned on the defense squad. He was bestowed with a Blood Surge X when he was chosen. I was ten when he became a hero. He died protecting his unit. He was killed when they encountered a tank-like monster. They gave us a plaque honoring his untimely and heroic death. I hated that plaque. My father's life was more than that.

Mom was a sniper. Instead of handling household items, she carried a Stella Swarm X. She was killed by her allies when she got infected during a rare encounter with an ice-cold empress. I was 13 then, and I've lost both my parents. I was also given a plaque, because she saved a comrade, got bitten, destroyed her bracelet and had to be killed. Damn, why did my parents have to be so heroic? They didn't think of me.

So my dad's best friend took care of me. He wasn't a God Eater, but his son was. I used to call him 'Papa', because he was like my father. He never treated me differently. I was like his own daughter. I loved that man like my own parents. Again, he died when we were attacked by a scorpion-like monster two years ago. That incident forced his 21-year-old son, Kier, to be a God Eater.

Kier's part in my life was another story.

Kier had been my first love. He treated me like his younger sister, but loved me like his girlfriend. Papa knew all about this, and he was happy. Despite the age gap, our relationship wasn't like the usual boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Ours was deeper. It had more respect, self-control, and love. We were more like best friends.

A day after Papa died, he disappeared. He returned home with a crimson armlet attached on his right wrist. I got angry at him. I don't want another plaque. He told me he loved me so much, and that he wanted to protect me. Being ever so shallow, I didn't bother to understand him, and that was my biggest regret. Kier Lawrence, 21 years old, a buster-blader bestowed with a Sharkblade X, died young. His chest was pierced by a Susanoo.

When he died, my world crashed down. Another death. I didn't even say goodbye. I didn't even give him the kiss I promised I would give.

After two years of living alone, with plenty of scars on my left wrist (self-inflicted), a deep scar on my chest (stabbed, but unfortunately, I didn't die), and a heart full of pain, I went to the hospital to have my blood checked. I was hopeful that I would get a disease and die early, but instead, I got chosen to be a God Eater, to be someone I don't want to be, and maybe, to experience the fate that left me broken.

* * *

I apologize if this is a little OOC. This is just the beginning. Please review! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2 - Bird in Flight

Yuss. Another chapter. I'm currently enjoying my last semestral break as a student so I was able to update and write regularly.

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Welcome to Humankind's last fortress, Fenrir. I will now test your compatibility as one of the anti-aragami punitive force. The God Eaters."

I returned to my senses.

"Please try to relax a little, you'll get... Better results that way."

_What now?_

You know, reverse psychology works. He should've said "Please, try to be tensed." Now, I don't feel good. Should I back out?

"Um.." I still managed to block my throat. There's no way I'm gonna back out. I should be brave.

"When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

_What the hell is this?_ It looks like a torture machine. But there is a long sword in it. I also noticed half of the crimson bracelet lying beside it. Oh, so this must be it.

I stood in front of the machine, making it quick, because my mind might think of a brilliant escape plan. I gingerly inserted my right hand into the bracelet.

I almost screamed when the machine slammed down, trapping my right hand between the two halves of the bracelet. I expected a bone-crashing pain, but it didn't come. Instead, I felt thousands of tiny needles piercing into my skin. The pain was bearable (well, I've been numbed by physical pain), but I can feel something flow through my veins. It was a little warm.

My hand was unconsciously gripping the handle of the long sword during the painful process. The machine freed my hand, but it left the crimson bracelet attached to my right arm. I tried lifting the sword. It was like carrying a plastic tube. The sword was lightweight. I was surprised because the sword was made from very durable and shiny metal.

A black vein-like tendril was crawling from my bracelet to my sword! The tendril was like a bird's claw that attached itself to my sword.

"Congratulations, you are now the first of the Far East Branch's New-Type God Eaters. This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup next. Now then, I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door, don't hesitate to know someone know right away if you start to feel... unwell. I've high hopes for you."

_So, am I supposed to feel unwell?_

I went to the lobby and saw a brightly-dressed young man. He offered me some gum but he already ran out of it. He introduced himself as Kota Fujiki, and as far as I can see, he's friendly. I told him my name and, as I was about to ask him where he's from, Boobarella was coming towards us..

Boobarella was wearing a white Fenrir uniform that showed too much skin. Her armlet was taped. She has this air of authority, like Elizabeth Bathory, or Queen Iracebeth from Alice in Wonderland. You know she's always ready to chop your head off.

"Stand up."

_Oh, fuck. Was that a command?_

"I said stand up! On your feet!"

_Boobarella may be having her period. Why is she so impatient?_

"Yes, ma'am!" Kota said nervously, as he stood with his chest out.

"I'm on a tight schedule so I'll be keeping this short, my name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor. This is your schedule, after your medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as weaponry and armor clinic. We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now, but from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, you'll answer my every order with a yes. Understood?"

_Yeesh! I thought 'short' was just 10 words long! Wait, wait. She wasn't half-bad, but why am I so pissed off?_

One random thing about me is that my mind flies a lot when I should be in full attention. So my mind wandered off and explored the lobby – the beeps of the computer-like thingy, a God Eater holding a sword that looks like… _Shit!_ It feels like I have forgotten something.

"Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours."

_What now? Does my life depend on it? Oh fuck, am I gonna die early? What was the thing she just said? I hate my free-flying mind._

So I bid Kota goodbye and wandered off alone. I went to the elevator to tour the facilities before I go to my check up. I saw a tall man with a large saw-like sword (which looks like Kier's, but with different color). It wasn't until he became so stingy and rude that I realized I was staring at him like a complete idiot.

"Didn't your parents tell you it's rude to stare at other people?"

I fought the urge to punch this guy in his face. Or kick his ass right in this elevator. So I just sang quietly to myself.

The elevator stopped at my destination and I intentionally bumped at the grumpy young man. I smiled wickedly as I went out.

* * *

_Man, that was annoying!_

I went to my room to take a shower before going for lunch. Lindow had been bugging me since early this morning over breakfast.

"_You know, with that attitude of yours, you wouldn't get any girls."_

"_Right, like I care about it."_

Even while doing our mission with Sakuya, he kept on getting on my nerves. First, he forced Sakuya to shoot me a recovery bullet which tasted of great pity. _Damn it, you womanizer! I have my pills!_ Next, he retrieved the core before I did.

And now, I've been annoyed with this girl I encountered in the elevator. She was staring at me like I stepped on her pet iguana or something. Then she started singing this song which I didn't recognize, in a language I barely know, but I can't seem to get off my mind. And, to put a drop of poison into my drink (I would've said it was a cherry on top of a magnificent cake, but that encounter just isn't that sweet), she _intentionally _bumped into me on her way out.

As the warm water relaxed and unbound my tensed muscles, I sighed.

_Faccio così grido di più  
Voglio che tu da lassù mi ascolti  
E chi se ne frega se gli altri  
Gli altri lo sanno  
Non mi fai più paura  
Non ho paura no_

_Damn! _WHY CAN'T I GET THAT GIRL'S SONG OFF MY MIND?

* * *

Chapter II, people. I want to thank Ragner. I got the character's dialogue from his 'Eyes of Insignis' (since I haven't played the game for a long time, and I don't have the PSP anymore). Right now, it's November 1st, 2012. It's already 4:48 am, and I should've been on my REM stage right now so Ciao! :)

I still couldn't write the next chapter. Shit. I've been busy with school and my internship. I also need to have my hands around a PSP and play this game. It's been far too long since my last adventure. Anyways, keep supporting my fanfic. Will be uploading the next chapter soooon (but not too soon, I guess). 3


End file.
